Talk:Tamaki
Tamaki's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it say's that Tamaki is Voiced by Stephanie Sheh for when she is a kid. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 17:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Kiba as Husband? This wasn't confirmed, and unlike the other relationships, they had no children, so we can't really assume. On top of that, I saw the dynamic as more him trying to impress her. Maybe a girlfriend, but there's no grounds to say they're married. --ScruffyC (talk) 16:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he was flirting with her, it was a date.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems speculative to me. There is no direct indication that these two are married, or even dating. To me, it almost seems as though he's trying to pick her up.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah. So shall we change it? ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 17:39, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Exactly! That's how I saw it. With the "bad boy" look and all, and saying something about the Seventh Hokage quitting (which was untrue, obviously), he seemed like he was trying to get a girlfriend, lol. --ScruffyC (talk) 17:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's what I think too. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 17:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::How do we even know it's her anyway? Diamonddeath (talk) 21:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Exactly the same face, lives with cats.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:38, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Kiba as Husband? 2 That was supposed to say 6th Hokage quitting so he wasn't lying. Naruto was just recently Hokage in that chapter. QuakingStar (talk) 04:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :So are we going to make any changes with this new info from the novel? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 23:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Cat Clan Should we include the fact that she stems from a Shinobi Clan that incorporates Cats as it was mentioned by Mirai in the most recent episode?--Grauerkaempfer (talk) 19:30, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :If it was indeed mentioned, then, of course, it should be documented here. Munchvtec (talk) 22:02, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll have to rewatch to get the details right, but wasn't that just a reference to the group she's part of when Taka visited her? They weren't exactly a ninja clan, they had ninja cats, and more or less were merchants. Omnibender - Talk - 02:21, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :::I rewatched the Episode and I'm not sure to what an extend the subs are correct but Mirai said: "Tamaki comes from a Clan of Cat Users"--Grauerkaempfer (talk) 20:22, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Why can't a group of merchants be a clan, Omni? The two we see are related, after all. Munchvtec (talk) 20:30, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :Since they have NINJA cats, it stands within reason that they themselves are ninja or at least come from ninja clan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:44, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::My point is that based on the little we saw from them at the time, they didn't seem like they were actual shinobi, and had never before been referred to as shinobi. So much so them being referred as such warranted pause and this topic. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Did the episode even say "shinobi clan," or was it just "clan"? Munchvtec (talk) 01:20, May 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::Just clan. More specifically as far as I was able to check. The site for subtitles I've been uses for a while now seems to have vanished. What we knew of her from before is just that she lived in Sora-ku with her grandmother, who ran a supply shop the Uchiha used. Also, not all their cats were ninja cats, we only saw two of those. Omnibender - Talk - 07:42, May 22, 2019 (UTC)